Underneath It All
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU: Kagome is chosen to tutor troubled classmate, Yuusuke. Even though he scares her at first, over time they become close. He is the one person that helps her deal with rumors, bullies, and the only person that can save her life... even if she doesn't know it yet. KagomexYuusuke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

Today was another day, just like any other. I stayed up late the night before to finish the massive amount of homework that was assigned to me, then after I finished I studied some more and even ahead. It wasn't a simple task, being in the top ten students of my school.

I was a seventeen year old senior student at Tensaiteki Gakuen. A school that was supposed to be for the gifted and talented students… or so I thought. Tensaiteki Gakuen had gone downhill quite a bit since I joined. The less prestigious school Koudo Gakuen, an all male school, was shut down due to gang activity and fights. They lost all of their funding and as a result all the other high schools in the area were jam packed with delinquent students.

I would have been proud to call myself a student of Tensaiteki Gakuen but… well… this place just isn't the same since students from Koudo Gakuen joined us last year. This school was the number three school in this our perfecure...we dropped all the way to seventh after those students joined. Even with my high grades and being in the top ten of the school, it won't look good for me with our class rank dropping every test.

I was unlucky enough to be placed in a class with twenty nine other students…. ten of which were from Koudo Gakuen. Being in a better environment gave some of those students a chance to change and work hard. Some ever even achieving C's on tests but a few didn't even bother showing up.

I slowly made my way to my class on the fourth floor, class 3-F. My school uniform, a pale green skirt with a white dress shirt, green matching tie, and black coat, didn't do much to protect me from the cold outside but at least the heaters were on inside. My dark black hair I normally wore brushed neatly and down. Even though I had some waves that I couldn't tame in it, I tried to at least look presentable.

I made my way to my seat without speaking to anyone. That's how I normally was. Sure I had made a few friends over the years, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri, but they were in a different class than I was this year so I didn't see them much. I sat in my seat and watched the boys make a fuss before class started. My seat was in the very back of the class so it gave me a good view to just people watch.

Today two boys that were from Koudo Gakuen were fighting over a female student… The ridiculous thing was that she already had a boyfriend. She tried telling them but they were too stupid to listen. One of the boys started grabbing the other by his shirt. They were going to _actually_ hit each other over this simple issue. I was elected class representative this year, so it was my job to relieve the tension. With a sigh I stood up from my seat and pushed my way through the students that were surrounding the boys in the center of the class.

"That's enough!" my voice came out strong and I had a tough look on my face.

One of the boys, Hayashii, was sitting on the other about to hit him. Hayashi looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Oh, Higurashi, you're finally going to speak." Hayashii had tried teasing me multiple times and I normally just ignored him. This was the first time I ever actually spoke to him.

"Hayashii, get off of Kanazawa now." I said. He got up with a laugh and got in my face.

"Higurashi, are you trying to be intimidating?" He asked, he was just a foot away from me.

"Don't mess with me, Hayashii. Go sit before Yoshizawa sensei gets here." Our teacher was a sweet young teacher. I feel bad that she started working here only after these delinquent students joined us. She didn't need another day of breaking up a fight in class.

"Okay… Higurashi, why don't you make me?" He laughed in my face then went to grab Kanazawa again. Boy, oh boy he shouldn't have told me to "make him" I wasn't in the mood today. No, not today. Plus I'm probably not a very good person to egg-on like that, considering I have been taking self defense classes since I could walk. My mama and papa were always concerned for my well being and wanted me to be able to defend myself at a moments notice.

I let out a sigh, "Fine then, Hayashii. We can do it your way." I said and laid one strong kick to the back of his knee. He fell down right away. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, not hard enough to break it, but enough for it to hurt. I stood his up and walked him to his desk and threw him down. The whole time my classmates were cheering my on and Hayashii was yelping in pain.

"There." I said and let him go. "I made you. Now shut up and pay attention today. I don't need our class rank going down even more because of you." He stared at me wide-eyed and started rubbing his arm as I walked away. His friends started making fun of him saying 'you got beat up by a girl!' as such. I didn't care though. I just sat down at my desk and studied some more before Yoshizawa-sensei came in.

* * *

It was close to the end of school and Yoshizawa-sensei decided we need to have a class discussion.

"Everyone… Something needs to change. Our class rank has been dropping among the senior class. Out of ten classes we are now ranked number six. This is quite a change from number three at the beginning of the year. If it keeps going like this, our class will graduated with the lowest overall scores of the senior class." It was a scary thing to think about. I wanted to get into a good college and even though I work so hard, it might all be for nothing because of these students.

"We have one especially troubled student, Urameshi, he never shows up to class. He has received a lot of zero scores which really affects us." She sighed. "My job is also on the line if things don't change. We need to come up with a class plan." She started passing out papers.

"These are the next topics, really simplified, for the next five weeks and five tests. I will only ask a few questions and if you all study these topics, we should be able to get passing scores for everyone!" She said hopefully. "We just need someone to encourage Urameshi to come to class and work harder."

"Why don't you get Higurashi to do it?" I turned my head. Hayashii had called that out and looked at me with a big smile. This must be his way of revenge for me embarrassing him. "I mean, she was elected class representative, isn't that like… her job?" Yoshizawa-sensei looked at me with a smile.

"Why, Hayashii, you do have a point." She walked back to her desk after all the papers we passed out. I let out a sigh. This was going to bothersome.

* * *

I stood outside of the somewhat familiar door. Urameshi and I lived next to each other for a long time, but honestly, boys kind of scare my and I find him really intimidating. Since I find him somewhat scary I've never spoken to him. He normally stays to himself and I've never seen his parents.

I knocked on the dark door and waited patiently for a response. I knew once my name was brought up there was not going to be an easy way out of this for me. It was going to be up to me to change Uramashi or else my future would be ruined.

I knocked again and finally I heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Would you knock it off already?" He yelled as he swung open the door. He looked somewhat embarrassed after he saw me. Maybe he was expecting someone else? His eyes were the same dark brown as mine and his short black hair was slicked back. He had on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. This was the typical Yuusuke Urameshi, if I didn't see him in his school uniform he was dressed like this.

"What?" He said in an annoyed voice. I started pulling out the large stack of papers from all his missed work.

"Yoshizawa-sensai asked me to bring this to you." I said and handed it to him. Urameshi gave me a black stare and didn't take the papers.

"Who are you?" He asked and I sighed, he couldn't even be bothered to remember my name?

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. We are classmates… I've lived next door to your for around five years now?" I tried to jog his memories.

"Why are you bringing me these, Higurashi?" I was still holding them out to him.

"You need to catch up." He laughed in my face. He tried going back in and closing the door , but I put my foot in the way. No way was I going to let him close a door in my face.

"Look lady, can't you just go away?" He asked and pulled the door open.

"No!" I said and shoved the papers into his hands. "You performance is affecting my chance at getting into a good college. You are going to do this work and catch up." He started laughing at me again.

"I'm serious! I worked too hard for it to be ruined now!" I adjusted the bag in my hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to get you for school. Get this done!" I said and started walking away. I didn't like this guy at all, but things were going to need to change. I would have to help him, even if it was by force.

I looked back and saw him looking through the papers. I felt guilty for yelling at him. With a sigh I turned around and called to him.

"Please get it done, Urameshi. If you need help, I'm in the apartment right above yours." I said and left him.

This was going to be a very tiring and very bothersome challenge. But I had to do it. I have to work with Urameshi for my future's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

School started at 7:30am, it took almost twenty minutes to get there by the train and I needed to bring Urameshi in to class today, my future depended on it. I knocked again on his door with no answer. So I tried again, still with no answer.

"This is so bothersome!" I said out loud and kept a constant knocking on his door, over and over and over. Wouldn't his parents wake up or something? Finally the door swung open. He looked like he had just been woken from a deep sleep.

"What are you doing here again? Can't you leave me alone?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No, sorry." I said. He was still in that white t-shirt and jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept much either. I needed to motivate him, as much as I didn't like the idea. "Are you almost ready? The train is leaving soon." He let out a sigh and closed the door in my face. I let him do it… this time.

After a few moments he came back out in his school uniform, black pants, a white button up, green tie, and a black coat. "Have you had anything to eat?" I asked. If he was going to do well in school at all, he would need to be able to think clearly and he couldn't do that on an empty stomach.

I didn't get an answer from him so I pulled open my bag and pulled out a little pastry from it.

"Eat this then." I said and started walking down the stairs to the train station which was only a few blocks away. Urameshi didn't walk very close to me, more like he followed behind me sluggishly.

I accomplished part one of my plan though, I got him to come to school. Now I just needed him to study. When we got into class Hayashii, among others from Koudo Gakuen, started calling out to Urameshi.

"Yuusuke!" Hayashii yelled and he walked past me to his friend. Thankfully Hayashii wasn't picking a fight with anyone today. I sat down at my desk and watched Urameshi with his friends. He was talking to Hayashii and then another student, Nonaka I believe his name was, walked in and his Urameshi on the back.

"Did you hear Yuusuke? Hayashii got his ass whooped!" Nonaka laughed loudly and Urameshi joined in.

"By who? It must have been someone tough! Who'd you pick a fight with this time Hayashii?" Urameshi said. I've never seen him so full of life before. Something seems just wrong with him at home.

"You won't believe it! It was a girl!" Nonaka laughed out. They were being too loud. I couldn't concentrate on studying so I just watched them some more. Urameshi was leaning on Hayashii's desk and Nonaka was standing in front of him. I couldn't see his face from here. He sounded happy though. I rested my chin on my hand and continued to listen to them.

"No way! By who?" Urameshi said shocked.

"That Higurashi chick, the class rep." Nonaka replied in a hushed voice. I couldn't hear what they were talking about next but it was surely no good. I decided to stop listening to them and continue trying to study, when I felt a someone kick my desk. I looked up and met Urameshi's brown eyes. His expression was a lot different than when he was at home.

"Higurashi, come with me." He said.

"Class is about to start." I put my head down and tried to study but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Follow me." He said again. I felt like I didn't have a choice so I did. I followed closely behind him with a sigh. I could see other female students in the class give me a worried glance. Urameshi was known for his large amount of fights and bullying. I was scared of him, but he wouldn't hurt me in public. I don't think he would at all, that is.

I followed him down the hall and up the flight of stairs. We got to a door and he pushed it open. It was the roof.

"We aren't supposed to be up here." I reminded him but he ignored me. He walked to the fencing that surrounded the whole rooftop and leaned against it.

"So you 'beat up' Hayashii?" he said with air quotes. "Here I was thinking you were just some annoying goody-girly-girl. You beat up a pretty tough guy." I let out a sigh and walked closer to him and leaned against the fence. I kept a good five feet in between us… just in case.

"I wouldn't really call it beating him up." I said. "All I did was get him to sit down."

"By almost breaking his arm." Urameshi laughed out. "You might be kind of a cool girl then if you can do something like that." I might be? What that supposed to be a compliment from the king of fighting? "Where did you learn that kind of stuff?" He asked. I was surprised he wanted to have an actual conversation with me.

"I've been taking self defense classes my whole life." I said. Urameshi nodded.

"That's good. The world can be a dangerous place for girls like you."

"Girl's like me?" I asked confused. Urameshi let out a small grin.

"You know, the pretty girls." My face turned red right away. I've never been experienced with boys or even interested. I've never had someone call me 'pretty' either. I tried covering my face, but Urameshi had already seen it and started laughing at me.

"What's so funny?!" I asked with my hand covering my face.

"You are easy to tease. It's cute when you get embarrassed." It was more like he was making me mad! I gave myself a second to calm down and looked at him angrily.

"Look, Urameshi!" I tried to sound intimidating but he was the king of fighting, there was no way I would ever intimidate him. He looked at me with a grin. "I don't need you bullying me! I just want you to do your work so I can get into a good school!" He paused for a second.

"I know." I called down from the confusion that hit.

"What do you mean?" I asked and met his eyes. He seemed a little less scary with that expression on his face.

"I heard what you said yesterday. I'm going to try a little. I can't guarantee that I'll do good. But I can at least try." a smile crossed my face.

"Thank you!" I bowed to him. "How did your work go last night?" I asked.

"I didn't get any sleep." that could be why he looked so tired. I suddenly felt bad for being so hard on him. "It was a lot but I got through half. I don't understand some of it."

I couldn't believe that the king of fighting was talking to me like a normal person, talking about something he couldn't do. I nodded a little. "I can help you whenever you need, Urameshi." I told him again.

"Thanks." He said and started walking to the door to go back inside. I followed him, a little closer than I did before. "And call me Yuusuke."

"Alright then, Yuusuke. Call me Kagome." I said. We didn't talk again when we got to class. I heard Nonaka and Hayashii ask Yuusuke if he put me 'in my place' and a smirked a little bit.

I didn't expect someone like Yuusuke to not be so scary in person. Having an actual conversation with him was actually kind of entertaining. I didn't find him as scary as I use to, and if he keeps trying like this, It might turn out okay for me and our class.

I noticed that I kept staring that the back of his head during class. Some how, I wanted to get to know him a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

 _I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you! I really appreciate it! I'm glad some people are liking this so far :3 and to answer your question: PatrinePtn, I am going to include some more characters from both Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho but it won't be until a little later in the story._

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all, even after I finished my routine homework, studying and bath it just didn't come like it normally did. I didn't have school the next day so being especially tired wouldn't be too much of a problem... But something just didn't seem right to me. I got out of my bed and changed out of my pajamas and into some actual clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans, an oversized sweatshirt, and a pair of warm faux fur lined boots. I left my hair down in waves and went outside.

My apartment was on the fourth floor of the building. As soon as I stepped outside the cold hit me but it was tolerable. My apartment was on the top floor so I was able to see the night sky above me as I walked down the steps. It was cloudy out so I couldn't see any stars, only the moon the illuminated the stairs and the street below.

I got to the third floor landing and looked to Yuusuke's door. I wondered what he was doing right now but I continued on my way without stopping. It would be strange to knock on someone's door after midnight just to see what they are up to.

I finished walking down all the stairs and walked through the street. Since it was late I was the only one out. I normally wouldn't be out and about at this time but something was drawing me. I walked aimlessly, as if my feet were leading me. I heard a faint chatter coming up.

I turned a corner and saw a group of men. I quickly ducked back behind the wall and peaked around the corner to see what they were doing. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't hear someone grunt as if they were in pain.

It was two guys standing over someone on the ground , they were kicking him, he was in trouble but I didn't think I could do much. I had to do something at least. I slowly stepped down the small alley, I was lucky that they didn't hear me. I aimed just right and punched one of the men as hard as I could in the side. He grunted and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" The other man turned around and was going to swing until he saw me. "Fuck... I can't hit a girl." He looked angry then looked to his friend toppled over on the ground. I had to make myself seem tough, even though I was scared.

"Unless you don't want to walk right for a month, I suggest you grab your friend and beat it." I said and put my fists up. I really hoped he just left, he was scary looking and over twice my size.

He let out an angry grunt and grabbed his friend and helped him up to leave. I let out a relieved sigh as I watched them stumble away then knelt down to check on the man on the ground. I helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" I said and when he looked up at me I was shocked. "Yuusuke?!" I tapped him on the shoulder and he let out a small laugh and slowly stood up. I grabbed on to him and helped him.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" He asked and winced once he stood up.

"Yuusuke, what happened?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"They were just looking for trouble. It was two against one, they got me on the ground. Who would of thought that I would be saved by a girl." He laughed out. I put his arm over my shoulder to helped him walk back the few blocks home.

We stumbled up the stairs until we got to his door. "Where are your keys?" I asked him.

"In my pocket." I hesitantly reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the small silver key.

"Can you stand?" I asked and helped him again the wall, I didn't want him falling. I slid the key into the lock and unlocked the door. I quickly opened it and helped him in.

"Where's your room?" I asked and he pointed to the hall. It was the first door. I pushed it open with my foot and helped him over to his small bed. His room was surprisingly clean. I always imagined him to be a very messy person. He had a desk in the corner with all of his late school work scattered on it.

I helped him into his bed and sat at his side. "Where does it hurt?" I asked. Now that we were in a well lit room I could see he had a cut in his forehead that was bleeding a lot, but it didn't look bad. Besides that his face was clear. His fists were bloody, he must have put up a good fight.

"No where really. I'll be okay." He said. I shook my head. He was being kicked, he can't be completely fine.

"Let me see your chest." I demanded and Yuusuke slowly sat up with a pained grunt and pulled his shirt over his head. I looked down and couldn't stop my eyes from wandering around his chest. I felt my face starting to burn but I couldn't help t… I've never seen a guy shirtless, so close up before.

Then I suddenly realized how bad this situation would look if his parents were to come in and check on him. I'ma girl, alone in a boys room well past midnight, and he is shirtless… I could feel Yuusuke staring at me, but my body was tense. I moved back a little.

"What's wrong?" Yuusuke asked with a cocky smile. He must have known I felt uncomfortable because he grabbed his shirt and started putting his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry… It's just what if your parents-" He pulled his shirt down all the way.

"I don't have any." He said and laid back down on his bed. He slowly moved his body to the side and rested his head on his fist.

"You...don't?" I immediately felt bad for bringing it up. I had only ever seen him living here, never any parents.

"My father died when I was a child and my mother… isn't the best. She pays for this place and sends me money for food and stuff. I haven't seen her in years though." I felt sad suddenly. I had no idea that he had such a lonely home life. That could be why he gets in fights, or puts out such a cold and tough exterior.

It also struck a chord with me because my home life isn't the best either. I felt myself relax a little. "My father works overseas and my mother took my younger brother with them. He was still young so she wanted him to go… but I was just starting high school and got accepted to my first choice. So they left me." I said with a sad smile. I never had people over because I didn't want them to think I'm weird. Before I knew it, I started naturally pushing people away and became obsessed about my studies.

"I wouldn't have expected that." He said. The look he gave me, it seemed like he was feeling sorry for me. Deep down I was relieved that there was someone who related to me.

I smiled at him, "I should get something to clean your face with. Where is a towel?" I asked.

"In the kitchen there are a few towels in there." I nodded and walked out. Our apartments were very similar in layout so I was able to find the kitchen easily. I turned the sink on and started looking for a bowl to fill with some hot water.

I looked through his cabinets to find one and the first cabinet I opened was completely full of instant ramen and noodles. "That can't be right." I whispered to myself and opened his fridge, it was completely empty besides some milk. I let out a soft sigh and finally found a bowl and filled it with hot water. I grabbed a rag and went back to Yuusuke's room.

I dipped the towel into the water and scooted closer to Yuusuke. He let me clean his face and didn't wince at all, thankfully.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Yuusuke as I finished up cleaning his face. He nodded.

"Do you only eat instant food?" He looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I never learned how to cook." I giggled a little bit.

"Would you like to join me for dinner then? I can cook you a meal." I smiled.

"That would be great." It was already late and I could feel my tiredness creeping up on me. I said goodnight to Yuusuke and walked up to my apartment. It was somewhat lonely being by myself that late at night. I was able to actually sleep though. In the end, I'm glad I went for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thank you again for the reviews! and la canelle, to answer your question, no, there won't be any demons in this. but there is going to be some supernatural elements to this story that will be introduced soon! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Just after midnight today I helped Yuusuke when he was in a fight. I scared the guys off, helped him back home and cleaned him up a little bit. I found out that he and I aren't so different after all. He doesn't have any family and neither do I. We were both abandoned. Although, I think it is unfair of myself to say we are similar. He didn't have a choice in his situation whereas I did to some extent.

I also discovered earlier that Yuusuke doesn't know how to cook. I cook all of my meals and I think it is somewhat pitiful that he isn't able to cook for himself, only make instant food. I decided to prepare a meal for us tonight and I invited him over to my place. I didn't know what he liked to eat and what he didn't so I just made some chicken katsu with rice and curry. I hoped he liked it.

I set my table with one extra place. I wasn't use to it at all. There was a knock at my door as soon as I finished plating everything. I ran to the door and checked myself one more time before answering. My hair looked great, my face was clean, my tank top fit perfectly and showed off my curves, and my skinny jeans fit well. I let out a small breath and reached for the handle.

I was nervous. I didn't want people to think I was weird so I never had any friends come over before. Yuusuke was the first person to step in my apartment since my family left. I opened the door and he stood there with his hair slicked back and in his normal clothes. "Come in!" I said with a smile and lead him to my kitchen. "The food's already done." I smiled and he sat down across from me.

"Wow! this looks great!" He said and immediately started eat. He ate so fast it was like he was inhaling instead of actually chewing and eating. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit as I watched him. I couldn't believe that this was the man that I used to be scared of. He is actually the first guy that didn't scare me to be around anymore. "It's so good!" He said as he finished his food.

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it." I let out a small sigh. I had to ask him some things about school. I wasn't very close to Yuusuke yet so I didn't know how he would react. "How is your homework coming?" I put a forced grin on.

He looked a little irritated. "I'm not done yet. Close, but no yet." I nodded that was great news.

"There in a few days, have you studied for it yet? Yoshizawa-sensei gave us a study sheet." He started stacking his dishes anf took them to the sink for me.

"I have but we will have to see how it goes." I nodded at him. I was happy that we ended up having dinner together. I invited him over again next week to eat with me. I told him he was welcome any time get got hungry though. Yuusuke seems like a good person despite his scary exterior

* * *

I sat in class people watching again. It was still early. Yuusuke had been attending for the most part, but he had missed a day so far this week. He was doing better so my future look like it was getting a little brighter. I glanced around the room and students from Koudo Gakuen were standing in a group on the other side of the class. My eyes my Hayashii. he was glaring at me. He must of still been pissed for me stopping him last week.

I ignored his glare and went to look over my notes from my homework over the weekend. I heard footsteps walk up to me and felt a hard kick on my desk. I looked up with a bored expression.

"Higurashi, I have a problem with you." Hayashii said. He grabbed my notebook off of my desk and threw it across the room. It landed with a loud thud. I let out a sigh.

"Let me guess… I hurt your manhood and to make things better you need to pick a fight with me?" I smiled at him. I wouldn't put something like that past him. He clenched his fist and his jaw.

"Higurashi… you're mine!" He said and grabbed my by the arm. I looked around and all the students were staring at me, but of course no one stepped into help. I could handle myself but it just upset me to know what if I was in any real trouble, no one would help me. He dragged me to the hall and up the stairs.

"Let go Hayashii. I'm warning you." I said and he pulled me up to the roof.

"Oh yeah, I'm real scared of you." He laugh at me. He pushed open the door and swung his arm around. I fell to the ground on the rooftop with a hard thud. It hurt a little. "You got a cheap shot in last time, Higurashi. If you are going to hit a guy, there is no need for you to refuse a proper fight with me now."

i let out a sigh and stood up. "Hayashii… I'm so sick and tired of you and the other students from Koudo Gakuen. You are nothing but a bunch of idiots that only fight. It's annoying! Do you know how peaceful this school was before you started attending here." He scoffed at me.

"If you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't need to fight a girl." He came at me. I prepared myself for him to hit me, he was fast, I didn't think i'd be able to block his punch or get out of the way. I closed my eyes and i heard a loud grunt. The hit never came to me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Hayashii on the ground with another student I've never seen before.

Hayashii was knocked out and the stranger was standing over him. He turned to look at me with a goofy smile. He was a really tall man, at least six feet tall. He had small black eyes and a reddish-orange hair in a unique pompadour style that I've only seen in movies. He stands out a lot.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. I wasn't expecting his sudden appearance.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said quietly. My body was tense around him, he took a step closer to me and I could feel myself tense up even more. He must have noticed this because he took a step back and with a nervous laugh he reached his hand out to me.

"Hi!" He said in a cheery tone, "I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, Senior, class 3-B." He smiled deeply and stretched his hand out to me. I nervously reached out and shook his hand.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, Senior, Class 3-F" this Kuwabara guy seemed a little different, but like most men, he intimidated me.

"Why was Hayashii picking on you?" He ask me and I let out a sigh.

"He always starts fights in my class. Last week I had enough of it. I kind of put him in an arm lock and made him stop. I guess I embarrassed him so he wanted to restore his pride by beating me up." It sounded completely ridiculous to me, I couldn't believe that Hayashii guy.

Kuwabara let out a small laugh. "That sounds like Hayashii. You must be a pretty tough girl, I bet you could have handled it on your own but I believe a guy should never hit a girl. I couldn't stand there and let him do it." He smiled at me. That was admirable of him.

"Thank you, that's sweet." I said. I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable around him.

"Plus it would be a shame if such a pretty girl like yourself got hurt." He giggled a bit and I saw a blush cross his face. One crossed mine to but I tried to ignore his comment. I wasn't interested in boys after all.

"Well thank you Kuwabara." I said. "What were you dong up here anyways?" I asked, successfully changing the subject.

"I was taking a nap." he said simply. "I didn't feel like being here today." I nodded.

"Well thank you again. I need to go get my stuff. I think I'm leaving for today." I started walking and Kuwabara followed me. We left Hayashii on the roof, still knocked out.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked as Kuwabara walked next to me.

"Well Hayashii runs with a bad crowd, I remember him from Koudo Gakuen, i wouldn't want anyone else to bother you." He said and I got to my classroom. He walked in with me and watched me pick up my notebook and gathered my bag together. I noticed everyone was staring at me and at Kuwabara. I didn't like standing out like i have been, it's embarrassing.

Kuwabara walked off of campus with me and followed me to the train station by the school. He asked me simple questions like where I attended school before here and what I planned on doing in the future. He seemed like a gentleman. I wasn't used to all of the attention I had been getting recently though. Between Yuusuke and now Kuwabara ,it was kind of a shock to my system.

"I just want to make sure you get home safe." Kuwabara said as we got off the train. My apartment was close to the station so I didn't mind.

"Do you walk all the girls you save home?" I asked with a smile. Since I had been getting more attention recently, I started getting more confidence in myself.

"No, just the pretty ones." He laughed out and I couldn't hold in my giggle.

We stopped outside of my building. "Thank you for walking me home, Kuwabara." I smiled and pulled my key out of my bag.

"It was really no problem." He smiled. "Maybe I'll see you at school again soon, Kagome?" I smiled at him.

"Maybe." I said and started to turn around. I looked up and saw Yuusuke walking down the steps. "Oh, Yuusuke, hello." I said with a smile. He didn't speak to me, he looked passed me and at Kuwabara.

"Long time no see." Yuusuke spoke to Kuwabara, the tension between them was apparent, it made me uncomfortable.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara said back matching Yuusuke's tone.

I looked back and forth between them. "You two know each other?" I asked a very obvious question.

"We went to Koudo Gakuen together." Yuusuke said. "This guy and I have fought plenty of times."

"You are friends with this guy?" Kuwabara asked me. I didn't know how to answer it, thankfully Yuusuke answered for me.

"We are classmates, and neighbors." He said. Yuusuke took a step closer to me Kuwabara, I stepped out of their way.

"She's a good looking girl." Kuwabara said and Yuusuke punched him in the arm.

"Don't say that kind of stuff about her man!" and Kuwabara laughed with Yuusuke. They started chatting like they were old friends and I looked between them, confused.

"Wait… are you two friends?" I asked and Kuwabara nodded at me.

"We used to be enemies, but we put that all behind us." Kuwabara smiled.

"How did you two meet?" Yuusuke asked us and Kuwabara went and told him the story.

"Fucking Hayashii!" Yuusuke clenched his jaw. "I'll deal with it tomorrow." He let out a sigh.

"There is no need for that." i tried telling Yuusuke but he didn't seem to listen to me at all.

"Kagome!" Kuwabara said my name suddenly and I jumped a little bit. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a red face. It was so embarrassing.

"Kuwabara, leave her alone." Yuusuke said and grabbed him by the arm. "Go do your thing." Yuusuke said to me. "We will see you later." Yuusuke dragged Kuwabara off and they were fighting over Kuwabara asking me a question like that. I didn't understand why he would but I found it uncomfortable and very embarrassing. I was surprised though. I felt like I was making some friends at school. It felt good to have people to talk to instead of being all by myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! and foxgodess07 , there will be a small supernatural element to this story that is coming up in a few chapters.

* * *

As I was walking to class I ran into my friend Ayumi, she was a small girl with dark curly hair and brown eyes. She looked scared when she say me.

"Ayumi?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" She paused. "Kagome… there are rumors going around that you have been hanging out with students from Koudo Gakuen… and getting into fights… that you are turning into a delinquent…" She said I tried laughing it off but she was very serious. "Please… It will make me look bad too… don't talk to me again. I can't be associated with that." She said and ran away.

This genuinely upset me. I know that I've been with Yuusuke and Kuwabara the past few days but that was nothing to be concerned about. We were just having fun, we went to the arcade together and went to a movie a different time. But I didn't get a chance to explain myself. With a sigh I reached my classroom and was greeted by Hayashii leaning on my desk. He looked at me with a glare as soon as I walked in. He was standing with other students from Koudo Gakuen. All my other classmates gathered in the corner away from us. They looked scared.

"Well well well…." Hayashii said in a dark tone. I ignored him and set my bag on my chair. He had a really bad black eye, Kuwabara got him really well. I smiled at him when I saw it.

"How's the eye?" I said and stood in front of him.

"You are going to have someone else fight your battles for you? Is that it, Higurashi?" I smiled at him.

"Well, after seeing that nice shiner you have there, I don't regret it at all." I said with a giggle. He grabbed me by my balzer.

"Listen, Higurashi, your smart mouth it going to be the end of you, you realize that don't you?" He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'm not scared of you, Hayashii… you are nothing but a common punk." I smiled and he brought his fist up, he was about to swing at me.

"Hayashii. I would think twice about what you are about to do." A voice said I turned around and saw Yuusuke standing there behind me. Hayashii loosened his grip on my blazer.

"Urameshi, are you running with this girl now?" He asked and Yuusuke let out a small scoff.

"Let her go, or you will be making an enemy in a place you _really_ don't want to." Hayashii let go with a frustrated push on me. "Beat it." Yuusuke said and walked to my side. "Are you okay, Kagome?" I nodded, I was shaken up a little bit, but not too bad.

'Thank you, Yuusuke." I smiled. I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me. I suddenly felt like an outsider, even more than I already was. "Yuusuke… there isn't a test today… can we actually leave?" I asked. He followed my eyes and saw everyone staring at us.

"Yeah, let's get outta here." he said and walked out with his hands in his pants pocket.

* * *

I sat down on Yuusuke's sofa. It was really comfortable. He sat down next to me.

"I passed the last test." he said suddenly. I was so happy for him.

"Really?" I smiled, it was wonderful news for him and wonderful news for me as well. "That's perfect!" I said with a smile. But deep down I felt sad, Yuusuke peered at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I forced a smile on my face. I didn't know how he could tell I was upset so easily.

"um…" I started and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"The truth is… today a good friend of mine told me she didn't want to be associated with me. She said I turned into a 'delinquent' and well…" I paused, I felt like I was going to cry. I didn't want to do that in front of Yuusuke, he was a good friend of mine by now and I felt comfortable, like I could confide in him, but i didn't need to bother him me crying. "After Hayashii picked another fight with me… and I saw how everyone was looking at me, with fear in their eyes… I guess I am that way…" even though I fought it, a tear broke its way out and fell down my cheek.

As soon as Yuusuke saw me cry his body tensed. "Hey!" He said I tried to hide my face but he wouldn't let me. "Don't do that…" he said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" I choked out, the tears wouldn't stop though.

"Kagome…" he whispered my name and I looked at him. He stared at me for a good moment before he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. I felt my whole body tense up. I've never been hugged by a guy before. He wrapped his arms tightly around me with one hand place on the back of my neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Kagome, you shouldn't care about what those people think…" He whispered. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was beating so fast, I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Kagome… If those people don't care enough about you, don't care about them." He said and pulled away from me a little bit. I looked into his eyes. He was staring at me with a very sincere and worried look.

"Only care what the people who care for you think." I nodded slowly.

"I don't have many of those in my life…" I said slowly. My face was turning red from him holding me, I was embarrassed.

"Kagome… I care about you… a lot.." My blush deepened. "I don't keep people in my life normally. You are the one person besides Kuwabara that I actually have in my life and care about… everyone else can go fuck themselves." he smiled. I returned his smile and finally my tears stopped.

"Thank you, Yuusuke." I said with one last sniffle. I tried pulling away from him, but his grip tightened on me. "Yuusuke?" I was confused on why he wouldn't let go of me. I studied his face… he was blushing.

"Please don't care about the others… only care what I think." he said and then leaned in. His lips gently brushed mine. he closed his eyes and kissed me but mine widened. I stayed like that for a moment… It was my first kiss and it was taken by Yuusuke…

He pulled away from me and started to apologize but I stood up. "I think I should go." I said and ran out of his apartment and up the stairs to mine,

I quickly unlocked the door and let myself in. I leaned my back against it and fell to the floor.

"Yuusuke…" I couldn't believe he had kissed me. I was confused by it… I thought we were friends. I was suddenly embarrassed for just leaving him without talking about it.

I could still feel his presence on my lips. I gently touch them with my finger tips and a small smile crossed my blushing face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

There was a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I looked through the peephole before I opened it. It was Yuusuke. It was early in the day a time when no one would normally be visiting others. I wasn't able to sleep much lately so I was up a lot earlier than usual, it was still dark out.

"Oh?" I said when I saw him."What's up?" I said innocently but the truth was, I was avoiding him. Yuusuke was the first man that didn't scare me, but the last time I saw him… he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it and i didn't understand why he did it.

"Kagome… please don't be like that." He said and let himself in.

"I'm sorry…" I said and closed the door behind him. I followed Yuusuke to my living room and we sat on the sofa. He had a serious expression.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He said. I stared at him.

"Yuusuke… about the kiss… can we forget it?" I asked. I wanted him as a friend and what he did, I didn't understand it and it scared me.

"Kagome… Let's talk about it later. I have something important to talk to you about and I need you to keep an open mind about everything I am going to tell you. Promise me?" I nodded slightly.

"A few years back I was in an accident. I was hit by a car." He said. I was shocked, I placed my hands over my mouth.

"Oh my god, Yuusuke… really?" He nodded at my remark.

"I was in a coma for a good while and after that I sometimes would have…. very vivid dreams." I nodded. It was horrible to think of Yuusuke being injured like that.

"Kagome… these dreams aren't like any other dreams. They are really realistic…"

"What's this all about Yuusuke?" I asked, interrupting him. He stared at me a sighed.

"Just don't think I'm crazy, okay?" I nodded and with one more heavy breath he finished, "When I have these vivid dreams… they come true." He said.

"Like… like a premonition?" I asked and he nodded.

"Every single time I have a dream like that… it comes true… what I dream about actually happens." He didn't want me to think he was crazy and I understood that but… how could something like that be true? There were documentaries of people dying and coming back to life with psychic abilities but I didn't believe in things like that.

"This has happened to me several times. Normally it's things like natural disasters, family members dying… One was of Kuwabara… it was of him getting hit by a car, it would have killed him… but I stopped it from happening." I nodded, still not really believing him. "I told him what time and where it would happen… and what kind of car… it was narrow but he didn't get hit because of my warning…" Yuusuke said with a grim face.

I stared and him with a cocked eyebrow. He could tell that I didn't believe him. "Kagome… I'm telling you this because I had a dream last night… so vivid that it's going to happen… I don't want it to happen… what I saw was too much." He looked at me with a devastated face on.

"What happened in it, Yuusuke?" I asked, more to humor him.

"I was standing and watching the whole situation Kagome from inside of a building… I think it was a library or some sort of computer lab. Outside I saw you walking with Kuwabara… it was night time in the dream, it was dark out. A group of men come out, grab Kuwabara, and force you away. Kagome… they do horrible things to you… they killed you Kagome…"

My eyes widened. There was no way something like that could happen.

"Yuusuke…" He stared at me.

"Please… don't ignore what I have told you…" He stared at me intensely. "i don't want those horrible…. horrible things to happen to you… Please tell me you'll listen to my warning." I nodded.

"I'll listen Yuusuke." I said slowly and he had a relieved smile on his face.

"Please do… If i dream about it again… and with any more details… I'll let you know." I nodded.

"Don't let it get you down too much." i smiled at him. "I'll be okay."

"I'll tell Kuwabara so he knows too…" He said with a sigh. "And, you really want to forget about the kiss?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yuusuke, I'm not good at making friends… or even being around guys… something like that isn't… comfortable for me." He nodded.

"Whenever you are ready we will talk about it." He said and tapped my shoulder.

Yuusuke and I spent the rest of that morning together like normal. I cooked us breakfast and let him look over my notes. We had another test today in school anyways so I was glad he came over so early. I cooked us breakfast and we ate together. When it was time to leave we walked down the stairs together and Kuwabara was waiting for us at the bottom.

"What? Urameshi?! Why are you here?!" He said and the two glared at eachother.

"What do you mean, why am I here? I live here." Yuusuke said. The two started bickering.

"Are you trying to get her, Urameshi?" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Why would I go for her? And what's it to you anyway, Kuwabara?!" He yelled back. "Cram it!" He finished and they continued bickering. I walked off ahead of the two boys. I let out a small laugh as I walked. These two were definitely fun to be around.

"Hey! Kagome wait up!" Kuwabara yelled and I heard their footsteps rush up behind me. I decided to accept what Yuusuke had to say to me, even though I didn't fully believe him. he told me something like that because he is genuinely worried about me. I appreciate that, so for him, I'll believe in what he had to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thank you for all of the reviews so far! kimmico, thank you for all of your reviews!~ and PatrinePtn I will try to work on longer chapters, but for now I'm intentionally keeping them on the shorter side so I can update more frequently! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I walked into class with Yuusuke by my side. Midterms were coming up so Kuwabara, Yuusuke and I all met before school at my place for a study session and breakfast. I was laughing with Yuusuke but when I stepped in, the classroom was painfully silent. I looked around and the student all stared at me with horrified looks on their faces. I looked around, there was no mistaking it. They were starring at us.

"What?" Yuusuke said, he must have noticed too. The other students from Koudo Gakuen were sitting in the corner giving us the stink eye. Hayashii was sitting in the middle of the group.

"Urameshi." He said with an angry tone. "Why are you always with this Tensaiteki scum?" He demanded to know. I let out a scoff and Yuusuke stared at me, surprised.

"Tensaiteki Scum? Don't you realize that _you_ yourself are a student of Tensaiteki Gakuen? Koudo was closed." I said and Yuusuke gave me a proud smile.

"Urameshi, Control your woman." Yuusuke let out a laugh and I felt my face turn a little red.

"Man, there is no controlling this girl, and no, she's not my 'woman' as you put it." He laughed out. I set my bag down on my chair, Yuusuke followed me. Hayashii got up from the middle of the group and come towards us. He was within a foot.

"You can't deny those rumors though, can you?" He asked with an evil grin.

"What rumors?" Yuusuke asked. I smiled at him. Rumor? this was going to be good.

"You two are living together, since you both were abandoned." Hayashii laughed in Yuusuke's face. I saw Yuusuke tighten his hand into a fist, I could tell that rubbed him the wrong way. "And well, you know how it goes, two teen living together. Rumors are that you are pregnant Higurash-" Yuusuke swung his fist hard and knocked Hayashii right in the mouth. He fell to the ground right away.

"Don't you dare say things like that about Kagome." He said. Hayashii had his hand covering the spot where he was hit.

"Urameshi, are you sure you want to go down this road?" Hayashii asked and stood up again. "Are you sure you want to take their side?" He let go of his face, it was already brushed and the side of his lip was busted open. A security staff member walked into the class and stepped in between Yuusuke and Hayashii. A student must have went to go tell on Yuusuke.

"What's going on here?" He asked and looked Hayashi over. "Both of you!" He yelled in a booming voice. Yuusuke let out a sigh and met my eyes. "I'll see you after school, i guess." he said and left with the staff member. I let out a sigh, the other students from Koudo Gakuen walked passed me and out of the classroom, each giving me a dirty look. After they were gone I looked around and my fellow Tensaiteki Gakuen classmates were all standing away from me, with looks of fear in their eyes. They were scared of me.

All that time I spent judging people from Koudo… now I am looked at the same as them, people fear me the way I once feared them. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. With another sigh I sat down in my seat and pulled out my notebook and started studying some more.

* * *

After school I decided it would be best to go to my study group. I haven't seen them in a while, but I was nervous for this midterm so I needed the extra study time and the extra help. I got to the study room and opened the door. I was greeted by my school mate's eyes. Among them was Eri, a friend of mine that I hadn't spoken to in quite some time.

"Oh…." She said as if it wasn't a good thing I was there. I took the open seat next to her and pulled out my notebook.

"Hey Eri." I smiled at her, "Long time no see." I looked around and everyone was staring at me. "what?" I asked.

"Um… Kagome…" Eri spoke in a voice I could just barely hear.

"Yes?" I said curious.

"Could you...um… leave please? We want to be able to study in a safe environment." She said and my jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I couldn't stop myself from feeling angry.

"You… hang out with Yuusuke Urameshi from Kodou Gakuen…. we don't want to get hurt…" She said quietly… "Plus… won't it look bad? For you I mean? You are only seventeen and already pregnant? how could you?" She asked me. I stared at her shocked.

"Please… leave…." She asked. I got up and slammed my notebook closed. I stared at everyone before I got to the door.

"Do you all feel that way?" I asked and everyone nodded in unison. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I slammed the door as hard as I could behind me. I didn't fit in much before this year but being viewed as a punk? a delinquent? for the people I have made friends with? That just wasn't right. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were very good people. Sure they had low grades and had been trouble makers at one point but now… now people just misunderstood them and didn't take the time to see who they really were.

My whole life I've been a good person, my whole life I've done the right thing. But because I help another student, get in one fight, I become nothing more than a punk to everyone else.

I left school and went home. As I was walking up the stairs past Yuusuke's door I heard him call me. I was still crying so I hid my face from him. "Kagome…" He said again and I stopped I didn't face him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked and walked up behind me. My whole body was shaking… I was so upset and so mad at the same time, I couldn't stop the tears, it was embarrassing.

I turned around and he looked at me with a saddened look. "What happened?" he asked and stepped closer to me, he started wiping my tears away, my body started to relax from his touch. It was a strange reaction on my part, normally I tense up if someone touches me.

"Everyone believes that rumor… even people I use to call friends… now everyone is scared of me…" I whined. "How could they think that about me?" I cried, "how could that think that… that I'm pregnant….. I've never even had a boyfriend before…." Yuusuke pulled me into his chest and started rubbing my back.

"Don't let them get to you Kagome….." He said soothingly. "You know they are wrong and in the end, who do you think is going to look stupid from it? They will." He was right. I tried fighting the tears. "Don't let their words hurt you." He said. He held me for a little bit then I pulled away from him. He looked at me worried.

"I'll try…" I said quietly. "What happened with you today?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"Hayashii was sent home for the day and I was suspended for a week, but they are letting me come in to take the midterms." I nodded, that was good at least.

"Don't forget to study…" I reminded Yuusuke and he laughed a little.

"Of course." He said.

"Try to cheer up? Okay?" He said and rubbed my arm. I looked at him. I had made a decision.

"Yuusuke… If they see me that way… then I will show them." I said quiety.

"How? what are you going to do?" he asked. I smiled gently at him.

"You'll see." I said and turned around to continue up the stairs. "Study hard Yuusuke!" I encouraged him. I'll show them…. I will show everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

kimmico, you are the most enthusiastic review I have had! Thank you for all of your reviews, I've loved reading them!

* * *

"I'll show them….." I said again aloud to myself. If they viewed me that way, I'll really give them a show then. I started rinsing all the product out of my hair. This was the first time I did something like this, I was nervous about it but i decided that it was time to change my image.

I blew my hair dry before I looked in the mirror. I was happy with the results. I dyed my hair, this was against school rules of course, but plenty of the delinquents in school did this. I dyed the whole under parts of my hair bright pink. It looked great mixed in with the natural black waves of my hair. I also purchased makeup, I tried it for the first time too. This also, was against school rules but I didn't care, if people were going to fear me with my plain looks, I might as well give them something to be shocked about.

I applied dark eyeliner around my eyes, they really popped that way. I thought I looked great. I woke up extra early to get all of this done before school. Today was the day of the midterm. I really wanted to wow everyone. Just as I put on my finishing touches I walked out into my kitchen to make myself breakfast when there was a knock on my door.

I opened it and was met with Kuwabara…. he got a blush over his face as soon as he saw me.

"Wow… Kagome…. you look hot!" He said and I giggled a little bit.

'Thanks!" I beamed and stepped aside to let him in. "I'm trying something new." I said and walked back to my kitchen, Kuwabara followed me.

"It looks great on you!" He exclaimed, I was flatter.

"What's up? Why are you here so early?" I asked and he got really serious.

"I actually wanted to ask you something before school today." He said and I looked at him with a curious expression. I plated an extra plate of a curry omelette and handed it to Kuwabara, he thanked me.

"Kagome…. I like you a lot!" I jumped at his sudden declaration. "Will you please go out with me?" He asked and I stared at him… a blush crossed my face….

"Kuwabara…." I said quietly. "I've never really…" I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't expect that kind of thing from him. "I've never actually liked any guys before… honestly, you and Yuusuke are the first boys that didn't scare me." I admitted. He gave me a disappointed look.

"How about we make a deal then?" He asked, and I nodded. "How about… if I pass my midterm today… You let me take you out on a date." I thought about it for a moment.

"Deal." I said, "but… I can't promise anything will come from it." I took a bit of my own food.

"That's fine!" Kuwabara said loudly, he looked a lot happier. Yuusuke let himself into my apartment and walked into the kitchen.

"I smiled food…." He said and looked at me hungrily. I laughed and plated another plate for him, I got use to making extra food since they show up so often. "Kagome! you look great! I like the hair" Yuusuke smiled and gave me a wink… I felt myself blush.

"Thanks Kagome," Yuusuke said and took the plate from me. "why are you all smiley?" He looked at Kuwabara who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Because Kagome just agreed to go on a date with me." He laughed happily. Yuusuke dropped the spoon in his hand then looked at me. He looked heart broken.

"You're lying?" He said and I shook my head.

"I agreed to go on a date with him if he passes his midterms, but I told him nothing will come from it." Kuwabara was still smiling, he didn't let that kill his high.

"You know, you haven't passed a single test all year." Yuusuke said with venom in his voice. Kuwabara didn't let it get to him though. He smiled at Yuusuke, brightly.

"Yeah, but Kagome have been helping me study! There is no way I can fail now." I let out a small laugh as the boys went back and forth at eachother.

* * *

I was late by almost twenty minutes that day, thanks to Yuusuke and Kuwabara bickering back and forth I lost track of time. Thankfully, the midterms didn't start for at least another hour. When Yuusuke and I opened the door to the classroom, everyone turned to look at us. Yoshizawa-sensei stared and me with disapproving eyes.

"Kagome, after the mid-terms, go straight to the principals office." She instructed me. I smiled.

"No problem." As I sat down at my seat, everyone was staring at me. Even Yuusuke, but he was more proud than anything,

"You know, they are going to suspend you for that new look of yours." One of the male students,Hashimoto, up in the front of the class said.

"You are making us look bad, as a class rep you should be presenting yourself better." A female student, Inoue chimed in.

"Yoshizawa-sensei, I've talked to other students in the class. We would like to vote someone else in as class representative. Given Higurashi's recent…" Hashimoto turned his head and shot a glance at me, "Shenanigans… We don't want our image as a class be brought down because of her."

"Okay class, how many of you feel that way." Yoshizawa-sensei asked. I looked around the room. Everyone except Yuusuke and I were raising their hands, even students from Koudo Gakuen that already had a bad image.

"I would like to nominate myself for class rep, if that's okay, Yoshizawa-sensei." Inoue said after she looked around the room. I sat back in my seat and put my feet on my desk.

"fine." I said aloud and everyone looked at me. "I quit." I said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to represent a class full of a whole bunch of cowards anyways."

"Higurashi!" Yoshizawa-sensei yelled and slammed her hand on her desk. "That is completely inappropriate. I will be joining you in the principal's office right after the mid-term." She said. She was pissed.

I nodded with a big smile on my face. "I look forward to it." Everyone stared at me with disgust in their eyes. I looked around the room with a big grin on my face. I met Yuusuke's eyes again and he was smiling ear to ear, he must have enjoyed my little show.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thanks to kimmico and SarcasticSapphire for the reviews! I really appreciate them! :3 SarcasticSapphire, I'm glad this fills your craving! I'll try my best to keep up the good work! kimmico; I wanted to make Inoue's character one that the reader would hate, she'll end up getting hers :)

* * *

We finished our the first half of our midterms and it was now lunch time. I wasn't very hungry and wanted to study some more so i stayed in the classroom. Yuusuke told me he was going to go find Kuwabara and see how his test went. Yuusuke seemed at least a little bit confident on his test.

I sat staring at my notebook, filled with the whole semester's worth of notes, each page I went back and highlighted the main points from each lesson. I was the number two student in class grades-wise, and I wanted to get to number one with these scores. Nothing would show these students more than that. I was already in the top ten for grades in the whole school but that still didn't matter. They still had their negative views on me and thought of me as a delinquent, a slut, and an overall bad person.

I decided to take a small break and went to the restroom. While I was in the stall I heard two female students talking.

"She is such a bad person, Haruka" One of the voices said, it sounded like Inoue's voice to me. Her friend laughed at her comment.

"I feel bad for you, Misaki, you have to deal with such a bad person in your class. Just one bad seed makes everyone look bad." Her friend commented back.

"I mean, she is what? Seventeen and already knocked up? That Higurashi girl is going to end up homeless and with a child, I bet you." I smiled in the stall. I had a feeling they were talking about me from the get go.

"Oh what? Really? She is pregnant? Who's the father?" Haruhi laughed back.

"You know that Urameshi kid? The one known for causing trouble back at Koudo Gakuen? That's the father!" Inoue exclaimed. I decided to end the conversation there. I opened the stall and looked at the two girls in front of me at the sinks. Inoue noticed me in the mirror right away. I've never seen her friend, Haruhi before.

Inoue was brushing her shoulder length black hair that was straight as a pin. She had light brown eyes, even lighter than mine. She smiled at me in the mirror.

"So, everyone already knows, you're pregnant with Yuusuke's child." She said with a satisfied grin on her face. "Why are you even trying to study? You'll be expelled once you start showing anyways." Haruhi turned around. She looked worried that I had overheard their conversation.

"Oh… You must be Higurashi. I'm Haruhi Matsumoto." She said with a fake smile on her face. I returned the fake smile.

"Oh… well, Matsumoto, beat it." I said, making my voice a little deeper. She shot a glance to Inoue. "Now, don't make me repeat myself." Matsumoto nodded and me and left the bathroom, leaving just Inoue and I.

"Inoue, do you really have nothing better to do?" I asked and she frowned. "I mean, you are ranked… what? In the high hundreds? Shouldn't you be more worried with your rank than my falsely rumored pregnancy?" She looked pissed.

"Look, Higurashi, you have no right to comment on my grades. You are probably lower than me anyways." She said and I laughed at her. I walked next to her and she turned to face me.

"I study my ass off. I'm in the top ten of the school, number six and number two in our class, only one point behind Misato. So don't you _dare_ talk down to me." I said and took a step closer, she started backing up once I did but she backed herself into the bathroom wall and couldn't move anymore. I stepped close to her. "And by the way… you might think you're better than me… that's fine, but don't encourage rumors about me." I said just above a whisper. "Especially when they aren't even true."

"Why? What are you going to do about it if I do?" She smiled at me. "Are you going to use violence? That would be typical."

I laughed again. "No… But trust me, you would wish I'd hit you over what I would do." I smiled and turned and started walking out of the bathroom. When I got to the door I turned around and looked back at Inoue, she had a look of fear on her face.

"Oh… and for the record… Yuusuke and I aren't dating and I am proud to say that I am still a virgin. Remember middle school? We attended Tasai Kyoushuu Secondary School. I distinctly remember you bragging about you losing yours to your friend Nobuo. You were what… thirteen?" I smiled and Inoue looked shocked.

"How…." Her eyes were wide.

"It's funny… I know that to be a fact… yet I don't go around wasting my time with your matters. Maybe you should spend less time with mine." She looked stunned.

"Please… don't tell anyone…" I laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

After midterms were over, Yoshizawa-sensei walked me to the principal's office.

"Kouchou-sensei, this is absolutely ridiculous." Yoshizawa-sensei said. I sat cross legged, with a big smile on my face. Our principal was an old man with a lot of wrinkles and grey hair that was cut close to his head. He stared at me and I played with with pink curls in my hair. "Her hair is completely against code and she has become viewed as a delinquent in our class. Many of the students have become fearful having her in our class. Personally, with what I have heard, I don't want her in my class anymore." I smiled at Yoshizawa-sensei.

"Well…" Kouchou-sensei let out a sigh. "Looking over her record, she has had top marks and has no record of any misconduct since coming here. I frankly, don't see a reason for her to be in my office right now."

"Sir, don't you see her hair?" Yoshizawa-sensei pointed at me. Kouchou-sensei let out another sigh.

"I do, it is against school policy but with so many students here from Kodou Gakuen, so many of them with crazy dyed hair or bleached hair I don't really enforce this policy anymore, too many students would be suspended and it would only hurt us." He smiled at me.

"As for your complains with her… do you have any proof of misconduct on her part?" He asked and Yoshizawa-sensei looked confused for a moment.

"Well… no, I don't." She admitted.

"Exactly. You don't have any proof and there haven't been and complaints submitted to me on Higurashi's conduct here. So unless there is a written complaint, your accusations are groundless and you are wasting everyone's time here." He said sternly. I had a big grin on my face once I saw Yoshizawa-sensei with her look of disbelief.

"Sorry, for wasting your time, Higurashi, no please, both of you, get out of my office. I'm a busy man." I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I didn't hold the door open for Yoshizawa-sensei. I walked out of the school with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Yuusuke was at my front door by the time I got home.

"How did things go?" He asked and followed behind me as I left myself in. I took my shoes off and set my bag on the floor next to my couch. I plopped down with a relieved sigh, it was good to finally be home. Yuusuke sat down next to me, he was so close I could feel his warmth in the coldness of my apartment.

"The Kouchou-sensei said I did nothing wrong and reprimanded Yoshizawa-sensei for wasting his time." I laughed and Yuusuke joined in with me.

"I actually wanted to ask you something….'" His face was serious, I nodded. 'Do you…." he looked away from me, I could of sworn his face was turning a light pink color. "Do you… like Kuwabara?" He started lightly scratching the side of his face and his voice came out a little shaky.

"Yuusuke…" I smiled, "Are you getting a little jealous?" I asked, his face turned more red.

"Hey! Don't mess around with me… I just wanted to know…" he said quietly.

"The truth is… I'm not very interested in boys or dating… you already know that." He nodded. "I've never even been on a date… but if it encourages him to do well, it's worth it. I value his friendship and want him to do well." I smiled and Yuusuke looked relieved with my answer. "But, no… I don't like him. Kuwabara is just a good friend of mine." I said. Yuusuke let out a heavy breath and smiled at me.

"Good." I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and started walking to my kitchen, Yuusuke followed right behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

It feels like forever since I've sat down to write… In reality it's only be three days! I didn't realize how addicted to writing I've become. I even have a callous on each of my wrists from it! Dang! haha :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And just to let everyone know, I will be going on a short hiatus. I will be out on vacation with my fiance from June 3rd until June 8th. So there won't be any updates to my stories then! I'll update when I come back!

* * *

I stood with a big grin on my face. At this school, all important test scores are posted on a big bulletin board. All of the senior class scores were posted on the one in front of me. It was categorized by each class, with the students score, class rank, and school rank next to each student's name. Next to the classroom number was the rank of the class against each other. And then on the side was a list of names. The top ten students of the school.

There was a crowd standing around me. I have Yuusuke and Kuwabara by my side though. They were smiling as well.

"Class 3-F…." I smiled happily "Rank Four?!" I smiled happily and clapped my hands. This was quite an improvement from the last major test. Our class rank had dropped from rank three to seven. Being back at four was a huge improvement. I looked down the list of names for my class. I let out a little squeal, that was most involuntary.

"Take that Misato!" I said aloud and Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara were glanced at me. I scored two-hundred points out of two-hundred on my mid-term! Misato had always beat me in every test, he slipped up this time though. Misato only scored a one-hundred and ninety-nine.. He missed something. I had a devilish grin on my face.

"Ah… You okay, Kagome?" Kuwabara asked in a low voice.

"I finally did it…." I smiled, "I finally beat that Misato! My rival!" I let out a victorious laugh and then collected myself. I looked down the list more. "Yuusuke!" I said loudly and he jumped. "Yuusuke, you passed!" I beamed at him.

"No way….. Really?" He said. He scored a one-hundred and one. The lowest score that a student can get to pass. He was genuinely smiling. He passed I was proud of him!

"Alright!" I heard Kuwabara yell. I flinched a little bit. I wasn't expecting him to be that loud. "I passed!" He yelled again. I searched for his class and found his name. Wow, he did actually pass. He scored a one-hundred and three on his test. "Take that Urameshi!" Kuwabara gloated, "I got a higher score than you." Yuusuke looked angry then they started going back and forth at eachother. I stood, only half listening to their words as I looked over the board some more.

I was happy to see that my school rank went up. I was now rank three out of the whole school. Misato was number four now. He is going to be mad. I let out a pleasant sigh then looked to find a name I was curious about.

Class 3-F Inoue Misaki, One-hundred twenty, class rank: twenty-three, school rank: one-hundred eighty. Her scored had dropped considerably. I wondered why, it could be because of what i said to her the last time I saw her. She was spreading rumors about me and I confronted her in the girl's bathroom. In our middle school, Tasai Kyoushuu Secondary School she had a good friend named Nobuo. I remember him well. He was a troublemaker at our school and Inoue was a goody-two-shoes.

At some point they had started dating and Inoue went on somewhat of a bad streak. At the age of thirteen she bragged about having sex with Nobuo. It went all around school. She didn't deny any of it, in fact, she gloated. She bragged about it. One day, Nobuo stopped attending and Inoue because quiet for how much she gloated. There was a rumor that Inoue's parents and heard what their daughter was up to and decided to tell Nobuo's parents. His parents in turn kicked him out of the house and revoked all funding for his schooling. Inoue must have thought that her past was behind her…. but sometimes things like that come to bite you in the ass…. In a way though, I felt sort of bad for her. From what I remember, she genuinely liked Nobuo. I'm sure it must have hurt to care for someone like that, then have them taken out of your life.

I came back from my thoughts when Kuwabara stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. He got close to my face. I tensed up and shot Yuusuke a nervous glance. Yuusuke looked mad.

"So… I get to take you out on that date then?!" Kuwabara said excitingly. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, just one date though…." I nodded as i spoke and Kuwabara erupted in happiness.

"I'm going to make it very special then! I gotta go start planning it!" He said and ran off. I let out a sigh and looked at Yuusuke.

"He sure seems happy." I commented and Yuusuke gave me a look I couldn't read, almost like it was sadness.

"Yeah, he is a lucky guy." Yuusuke mumbled and started walking away.

"Yuusuke?" I called after him but he didn't turn around. I watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets. He didn't return to class that day and I spent most of the time staring at his empty desk. When I got home that afternoon, he wasn't waiting for me on the stairs or by my door. I cooked dinner for two and sat and waited for him to cheerfully let himself in and tell me about some stupid argument he got into with Kuwabara or how this guy challenged him to a fight on the way home but… he never showed up.

I sat at my table staring at my food and waiting for Yuusuke. I didn't realize how much I liked his company before. I felt troubled and somewhat… lonely without him by my side since I haven't been alone much since we became friends. Before him, I was fine being alone. I was fine eating alone. I was fine sitting at home by myself every night, studying, doing homework, then taking a bath… all by myself. Now the silence that surrounded my was unwelcomed. I wanted someone by my side… no, not just someone… I wanted Yuusuke by my side.

I looked at the clock. It was after ten pm. I had sat there in my thoughts for over three hours. I let out a sigh and stood up. I left my apartment and walked down the flight of stairs to Yuusuke's door. I glanced at the door. It was quiet. No lights were on either. I slowly stepped up to the door and knocked.

There was a cold breeze all day so I wasn't surprised that it was pouring rain now. I stood and knocked again. There was no answer. I could feel the cold all on my legs and arms. My school uniform didn't do much to keep me warm. I knocked again… there was still no answer.

"Where is he?" I asked myself and waited there. I kept knocking on the door every once in a while, but it didn't do anything, he still didn't answer.

I was standing at his door in the cold shivering for over two hours before I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. I turned around and was met by Yuusuke's eyes. He looked shocked to see me. He was covered and completely soaked from the rain water. His hair that was normally slicked back had fallen over his forehead and his ears. I liked his hair like that.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" He asked and I smiled a little bit.

"I was…." I paused, I didn't know why I decided to wait… why I felt the need to see him that night, right away instead of just waiting for the next day. "I wanted to see you… I got kind of impatient… I guess…" He smiled at me.

"Do you want to come in then?" He asked with a smile and walked passed me to his door. He was dripping wet. I nodded and he let me into his place. It was dark on the inside. "Wait here," he said. "I'm going to go change really quick. I nodded at him again and he walked off into his room. I didn't understand what I was feeling. It was a neediness that I hadn't felt before.

It was dark when Yuusuke came out. He had changed out of his wet school uniform into a pair of sweatpants. He had a towel over his shoulders, he went without a shirt. I felt my face turning red again. He started walking to the livingroom and sat down on the floor by the couch, with his back up against it. I sat next to him.

"How long were you waiting for?" He asked me. I met his eyes and looked up at his hair. Beads of water kept dripping down.

"I… like your hair like that. I didn't realize it was that long." I smiled, it almost reached his eyebrows. I let a small smirk cross his face.

"Kagome…" I nodded he caught that I had changed the subject. I felt embarrassed by my actions that night, because I didn't understand why I was acting this way.

"I've been wanting to see you since you left at school… you just kind of disappeared… then when you weren't here after school… and you didn't show up for dinner… I waited at your door…." I admitted. His smile grew. "I'm sorry… that must be a little weird… I just…"

I looked up from my lap to Yuusuke's eyes again… that look… he has given it to me before…

"Kagome… could it be that you..." He stopped what he was saying and stared at me… In my chest, I could feel my heart racing, I felt flush too. I didn't know what was happening with my body. We stared at eachother for a moment. Then Yuusuke, closed his eyes, his face looked peaceful, he slowly leaned into me and our lips met. I didn't push his away and my body didn't tense this time. I felt myself relax and my heartbeat sped up. I kissed him back.

What was a gentle and soft kiss turned into something more needy. It turned more rough, over and over we kissed each other. I felt my hands move on their own. My hands explained his chest as we kissed, his bare chest was so warm. He slowly pushed me over onto my back and climbed on top of me. Like it was natural, my legs wrapped around his waist and hand rested on his sides.

He had a hand running through my hair as we kissed, out warm tongues were entangling each other, this felt amazing. A low groan escaped from my throat... That neediness and loneliness I had felt before...

It was completely gone now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Underneath It All

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the hard floor. I glanced over and Yuusuke was sleeping next to me. The previous night I started feeling strange, I felt lonely without him so I waited for him. When Yuusuke came home finally we kissed, a lot… I don't know how long we were at it for, but my face was definitely sore from it.

Yuusuke, he was still sound asleep, he looked so peaceful while he slept. I was embarrassed. We kissed so long, then cuddled and fell asleep together. I've never slept next to someone else before. He was so warm though, I didn't need a blanket thanks to his warmth. I smiled at his sleeping face and got up. I found a blanket and placed it over him. As much as I would love to stay, I thought it would be best if I left. It would look bad if anyone saw me leaving his house this early.

I silently closed his apartment door behind me and walked upstairs. When I got in I could smell the food that I had left out all night, I had forgotten that I didn't eat dinner at all. By the time I got there, the food looked old and the rice had hardened so I threw away both plates. I started cooking a breakfast for two hoping that Yuusuke would soon wake up and join me. I didn't know what last night meant… but surely we would talk about it.

I heard someone open my door just as I was finishing breakfast.

"Good morning, Yuu-" I stopped and smiled nervously when I noticed it was Kuwabara. "Kuwabara!" I corrected myself with a nervous smile.

"Good morning! Kagome, are you ready for our date today?" He asked with a big grin on his face. I slowly nodded. "Good! After school then, let me take you out." I nodded again.

"That sounds fun, Kuwabara." I smiled. Kuwabara sat down and I gave him a plate of food, even though I had made it for Yuusuke. We talked for a little bit and before I knew it, Yuusuke walked in. He had a slight blush on his face when he saw me, then his look changed to confusion when he saw Kuwabara at my counter.

"Good Morning Yuusuke." I smiled at him and Kuwabara turned around to look at him.

"I'm taking Kagome out on a date today… aren't you jealous?" Kuwabara asked with a smug smile. Their rivalry was entertaining some times… but Yuusuke and I shared a look. We both were confused about last night it seemed. I didn't know what to make of it or how to approach the situation at all, I l know we would talk about it at some point… but I wanted to avoid it for me.

While still looking at me, Yuusuke nodded. "Yes." He said simply and turned to walk away.

"What's with him?" Kuwabara asked me. I knew what was wrong but I shrugged instead. He and I kissed before and I told him when I was ready, we would talk about it… I still don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing yet. If he ever told me he had feelings for me… I don't know how I would react…

* * *

I knocked on Yuusuke's door. It was dress in black jeans, and a white sweater since it was cold out. Yuusuke left this morning and didn't show up to school. I was due to meet Kuwabara for a date soon but I didn't feel right leaving things with Yuusuke the way I did. I knocked again before he opened the door. He was in a pair of jean and a white shirt. His hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was. He had it hanging over his forehead and ears again. I smiled at him.

"Your hair… it looks nice." I smiled and let myself into his apartment. He lead me to his living room.

"I know, that's why it's like this." he smirked and sat on the couch. I smiled back at him at sat next to him.

"Oh…. you did it for me?" I smiled sweetly. "That's so nice of you" I laughed and he chuckled a little bit.

"So, are you still going on your date with Kuwabara?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'm supposed to meet him soon… but I wanted to talk to you about…." I stopped speaking, I didn't know how to finish what I was saying.

"About last night? and the time before?" He asked and I slowly nodded.

"I mean, I don't know what to say… but I want to talk about it… I think." I said. I started playing with a pink curl in my hair and Yuusuke smiled at me.

"Well how about I start then?" He said and I shook my head. I started standing up.

"Actually… I think I should go-" Yuusuke grabbed my wrist and met my eyes. His were full of an emotion I couldn't read.

"Please, Kagome… I want to talk to you about this… I know I said I can wait until you are ready, but the truth is… I can't wait anymore." I slowly sat back down and nodded.

"I'm sorry… let's talk." I said. I kept running away from this… I was scared deep down, my heart wasn't ready for something like this.

"Kagome… I'm going to say it… I… really like you." I felt my face turn completely red. My heart was pounding fast, I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. He squeezed my hand, I let him hold my hand without fighting it. "It happened suddenly, I've never felt this way about a girl before. I always found feelings like this troublesome and it's something that I thought I would never need… but then you came along. Even though we were in a class together, we never spoke and one day, you just showed up at my doorstep." He admitted.

"I didn't know why I kissed you the first time… I didn't understand it myself then, I was attracted to you sure but…" He squeezed my hand again. I quietly sat and listened to his confession. "When I found out you were going to go on a date with Kuwabara… that it was even a possibility that you could end up with him instead of me… I decided then that I wanted to make you mine. I want you all to myself."

I nodded as he spoke, he paused again and looked at me, deep into my eyes. "What do you think about that, Kagome?" I looked away from him and thought for a moment.

"I've… always been afraid of boys… you are actually the first male I could speak to without getting scared…" I looked back at him. "But, I've never thought about dating before. I mean… what happened last night, I enjoyed it. I really did… but I don't know what these feelings are." I said and let go of his hand. I placed my hand over my heart.

"Recently when I see you… My heart starts to beat faster… I get just a little tense… I find myself wanting to be closer to you… and last night, when you were gone and didn't show up for dinner… It was like I started panicking… I felt alone and i didn't know how to deal with it. Before I got close to you, being alone was something that I was good at."

Yuusuke had a big smile on his face. "You missed me?" He asked and I nodded, his smile deepened. "That makes me happy." He said.

"What does that mean then…?" I asked, "I don't know what it means…" Yuusuke leaned in instead of answering me. He kissed me again, it was gentle and soft. He pulled back but kept his face close to mine. He looked me in the eyes.

"How did that make you feel?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"It made me… happy…" I said and he nodded.

"Go on your date… when you get back… come see me, I want to ask you something." He said and I nodded.

"You can't ask me now?" I said and he shook his head.

"If you answer the way I hope you will, then I wouldn't let you go on a date with Kuwabara after, and you need to keep your promise." I smiled and nodded my head at him. I did really feel happy when he kissed me.


End file.
